Someday I Will Understand
by Redd Eyez
Summary: Jean has great news to tell Scott. What will it be?JOTT all the way! Meant to be a oneshot but I might have other ideas! :


**This story gose out to the few, faithful JOTT LOVERS! We shall rule the world one ****day! Anyway hope y'all like this story.

* * *

**

_Oh my god...I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant with Scott's baby..._

I couldn't believe it. I was finally pregnant. Most importantly...I'm pregnant with Scott's baby. Nothing in the world could make me more happy.

I look over to my left hand. I see the beautiful ring on my finger. It's gold with a nice medium sized diamond. He gave it to me the day we started college. It was perfect.

Flashback

Jean Grey and Scott Summers were busy packing their clothes in huge suitcases.

"Jean..."Scott said in a stern voice "you know that the Professor told us to pack only the necessary things"

"Scott..."Jean said in the same stern voice "you know that I need all of this stuff"

"I don't think you need all _that _stuff" He nodded his head to the corner where three suitcases that were full of her clothes and shoes. Jean just pouted, and Scott just smiled.

Jean noticed that all day he was acting weird. He was being really stiff around her. She wondered what was wrong.

"Well maybe I could leave a few things"

"Thank you"

She walked over to the suitcases and bent over to take someof her clothes out.

"Jean?" She turned her head towards him to show that she was listening.

"I...want to ask you something...we've been together most of our lives... and we've been going out for two years...and during those two years... I felt all your love...and...I wouldn't want anything to change...I want to sepnd the rest of my life with you...so" He took a loud gulp and bent down on one knee and took a little box out of his pocket "Jean Grey...Will you marry me?"

Jean flashed him a huge smile and bent down along with him. She kissed him hard.

"Yes!" She said after a while. Scott smiled, he took her hand and put on the ring. "You can come in!" Jean said. Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Jamie, Bobby, Amara, Logan, Ororo, Remy, and Forge came in the room. Jean and Scott smiled and then started dealing with all the spys.

End Flashback

Two years later 22 year old Jean Grey-Summers sits in the bathroom smiling to herself.

_Now how I gonna tell Scott? Oh no...now I have to think._

She walked to the room she shared with Scott Summers and turned on the radio and lied on their bed.

Nothing seems to be the way that it way it used to

Everything seems shallow

God give me truth

In me

And tell me somebody's watching

Over me

And that is all I pray

Is that someday

I will understand

In god's whole plan

What is up to me

And maybe i will breathe

Then I'll finally see

I'll see it all in my baby

Don't you run too fast my dear

Why don't you stop

You stop and listen to your tears

They're all you've got

It's in you

You see somebody's watching

Over you

And that is all I'm praying

Is that someday

You will understand

In god's whole plan

And what he does to you

Over baby

Someday you will breathe

And you'll finally see

You'll see it all in your baby

You'll see it all in your baby

No moment will be more true

Than the moment

I look at you

It's in you

You see somebody's watching

Over you

And that is all I'm praying

Is that someday

You will understand

In god's whole plan

And what he does to you

Over baby someday you will breathe

And you'll finally see

You'll see it all in your baby

You'll see it all in your baby

You'll see it all in you baby

You'll see it all in your baby

Smiling Jean got up and went to the kitchen. The first person she saw was Scott. She wasn't sure how she was gonna tell him because she was so excited she wasn't sure she could talk. She walked up to him, who was sitting on a chair eating a sandwich.

"Hey hon" He got up and kissed her on her lips. Jean didn't say anything and sat down beside him still smiling. He noticed she had something in her hand.

"What's wrong watcha got there" Jean put it on the table. Scott grabbed it and took a minute to read what it said. Almost instantly his jaw dropped.

"Are you..." Jean nodded. Scott jumped from the table and picked her up and swung her around. When he put her down he kissed her sensless. When he stopped they just smiled at each other. After a while Jean said

"You can come in now!" Once again Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Jamie, Bobby, Amara, Logan, Ororo, Remy, and Forge came in and lined up in a single file line.

"How do you guys do that?" Scott asked

"We're psychic" Jamie moved his hands around his head and made a weird face. Bobby slapped his head.

"Owww.What was that for!" Everyone laughed

Some things never change

* * *

**Hey please review, even if you're not a writer on Fanfiction. I beg you (gets on knees)! Please read my other story 'Deep Within' it's jott too. **

**I reposted this chapter because I changed the name of my other story, you guys probably don't care but I'm a perfectionist sometimes so live ****with it. **

**I might continue this story if I get a few more reviews. I have a couple ideas up here in my noggin (taps head). :P**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
